clubpenguinacesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sensei
Sensei (Japanese: 先生 - Teacher) (Chinese: 老師- Mister) (formerly known as ?????? before the Card-Jitsu game and Dojo Courtyard were released) is a penguin prophet that first appeared digging out the Dojo when it got severely damaged by lightning, claiming to have returned from "a long journey." He used to be seen at the Dojo Extrior, but now he can be found inside the Dojo, sitting on the cushion next to the variable-colour pot. He wears the colour, which is not currently available to players. Sensei appears to be an old Penguin. He has a White Beard, thick white eyebrows, and a traditional Japanese straw hat. Sensei refers new ninjas or students as 'grasshoppers.' Sensei is Japanese, so in Japanese he is a foreigner, or as they say in Japanese "Gui Jin." No one knew he was going to be a character. He is currently the oldest penguin in Club Penguin. Also his favorate meal is rice and drink is tea. He was later revealed he would launch a card game for training known as "Card-Jitsu." His name was revealed to be "Sensei" the Japanese word for 'teacher," implying he is the Ninja trainer. Apparently, he said that he came from the Club Penguin Wilderness to return, which means he has been to [[Club Penguin]] before. He presently is handing out starter packs in the [[Dojo]] to players training to become Ninjas. He also awards Penguin colored belts for their progress in Card-Jitsu. Once players get a black belt, Sensei can be challenged and if one wins, they become a true Ninja. Sensei will always win, unless you are a Black Belt. He has all of the Card-Jitsu cards. There is a rumor that Card Jitsu: Snow will be released in November 2012. In the Club Penguin Animated Short series Sensei's first appearance in the Club Penguin Animated short series was the episode Never Wake a Sleeping Sensei. One day, Sensei wanted to teach four penguins the importance of teamwork. He then pretended to fall asleep and sleepwalk around Club Penguin, getting himself into danger so The Four Ninjas could work as a team to save him. They had learned their lesson, and at the end of the episode, it was revealed that Sensei was fooling the ninjas. Appearances On July 3 to July 5, 2009, Ninjas were able to meet Sensei at the Ninja Hideout, and teach them a new trick. The award for finding him is an autographed background and a stamp. He was also seen during Sensei scavenger Hunt, teaching ninjas about the upcoming event. He also visited the Fire Dojo and Ninja Hideout on Friday November 20, 2009, and during the Water Dojo Scavenger Hunt in November 2010. He also visited during the Card-Jitzu Party 2011. He is currently planning his next appearance in May 2012 for another Card Jitsu event! Sensei and Rockhopper Rockhopper could be a possible relative of Sensei, seeing as they both are the only penguins to sport beards and bushy eyebrows. They both seem to have a knack for exploring and telling stories to penguins while visiting. Also, when asked about Sensei, Rockhopper replied "I have heard of the great Sensei, he be a great, good and the best Card-Jitsu master. I do remember him from me past though." and Rockhopper built the Migrator and Sensei built the Dojo But when first asked Rockhopper replied "Sensei? Who's Sensei?" For the entire month of November 2011 Sensei has taken Aunt Arctic's place in the "Ask Aunt Arctic" section of the Club Penguin Times. In issue number 317 a Penguin asked if he knew Rockhopper and he replied "Ah, Rockhopper. Yes, the Captain and I have shared many a cup of tea. Many years ago, I began to teach Rockhopper Card-Jitsu. Yet, I found, pirates can be as unpredictable as the elements. The seas call to Rockhopper. He must listen." Meaning that for sure Rockhopper and Sensei knew each other personally, though he does not say anything about them being related. Sensei's Favorite Games *Chat-Jitsu: "I will name an element, and you have to answer with what beats it, as fast as you can!" (Sensei often tricks penguins, by naming random things like marshmallows) *Hit-a-Gong!: "I will name a creature, and you have to hit the gong with the named creature on it!" (Sensei often tricks penguins by naming creatures like seahorses) *I spy...: "I will name the color of something and you have to name it!" *Ninja Run: Sensei gets penguins to run left & right in the Ninja Hideout. *The Fire Game: While in the Fire Dojo, Sensei will shout "FIRE!" and Ninja must run to something with fire on it. *Sensei Says: Sensei shouts an element and you must run to the symbol of that element on the floor. (played in the Ninja Hideout. *The Training Game: This is an unofficial name. Sensei shouts out a command, such as "NINJAS VANISH!" or "NINJAS CONCENTRATE!" It is similar to "Sensei Says." *An old fashion game of hangman. Haikus During his visits, the Sensei talked to penguins in haikus. Sensei's Card-Jitsu Card Haiku ''' The simplest penguin Knows that every journey begins With a single step They should also know That if you speak in haiku You sound really wise. '''The Cookie Haiku Like the great cookie We must have honor and strength And chocolate chips How to write a haiku To write a haiku You just need to write three lines Of 5, 7, 5 The "Orange" Sky The sky is orange... As orange as orange... Or a tangerine The Black Puffle Like the black puffle Sometimes we don't like to smile But skateboard instead The Wisdom Haiku To find true wisdom You must train hard and focus And don't skip breakfast The Epic Awesome Haiku This is a Haiku An epic awesome Haiku This Haiku is done Scavenger Hunt Fires must be round Search all across the island Be very careful The Greatest Ninja The greatest ninja Never gives up a battle Or a cup of tea Wisdom It is quite easy To sound like you have wisdom When talking haiku Ninja Path Long is the journey With many wins and losses We must learn from both Glitch Haiku: Said by Candace sometimes in the Dance Contest game This example a text I have put the items on 3 lines Not a good haiku Sensei's Knowledge of other Famous Penguins Sensei has 3 explanations about his knowledge of Rockhopper. It is unknown why he knows and doesn't know him: *Rockhopper: Rockhopper, you say? He is a most wonderous pirate, as well as wise. *Rockhopper: Rockhopper? I do not know this lad. Does he know me? *Rockhopper: Rockhopper. Silly penguin. Much to learn in the ways of ninja. *Gary The Gadget Guy: Gary? I do not know much about him... I hear he is a famous scientist. *Aunt Artic: Aunt Arctic writes in the paper, doesn't she. Listen to her words. Trivia *"Sensei" means "a man who is older" or "teacher" in Japanese. *His greetings are "Greetings, grasshoppers!" and "Hello & Good Day." *There was no Stamp given for meeting Sensei as of September 7, 2010. It arrived on November 16 2010. *Sensei trained Amy, the penguin who later became Gamma Gal, as proved in the real life book, [[Squidzoid vs Shadow Guy And Gamma Gal: Heroes Unite!]] This is also one of Sensei's major roles. *Sensei has a unique Player Card which is a picture of him sitting down in the Dojo. *Sensei has 3 different player cards. One is Sensei's main card, second is Sensei as Water Sensei, and the third, Fire Sensei. Though, on all of his Player Cards, it's says his name is Sensei. *According to Sensei's thoughts, he has a beta hat. *Unlike Gary The Gadget Guy, it seems that Sensei enjoys crowds. *Sensei only comes to one Party a year. *He might not go in the Dojo since when penguins roll their mouse over the Sensei (non-sprite), it looks like Sensei without his name sitting down, and penguins would get confused between the player Sensei and the Sensei sitting down on the mat. *Sensei was the only penguin to live in Club Penguin island before penguins found it. This explains why he lives in the mountains. *Sensei built the Dojo. *According to swf. files, Sensei may have a special Haiku button on the keyboard, just like the button "J" stands for "jokes". *According to the Penguin Times (issue 316), Sensei has a completed his Amulet, with all the elements. The only that has done it. Though in the future when Card Jitsu: Snow and Shadow comes out, several penguins will be done with their Amulet. *In November 2011, Sensei would answer all of your questions in the Penguin Times. The 'Ask Aunt Arctic' was re-named to 'Ask Sensei.' *Sensei knows of Rockhopper . *Sensei is the 6th oldest mascot in Club Penguin, first appearing in November 2008. *Sensei always leaves a server by saying "SENSEI VANISH!" Unless a glitch occurs. *As revealed in the animated short "Never Wake A Sleeping Sensei," Sensei has a deep, Japanese-like voice. *Sensei trained Aunt Artic in November 2011. *Sensei once called Rockhopper impatient. *Sensei was the second mascot players were able to add as a buddy. *A lot of times Sensei closes his eyes but sometimes you can see it open such as in Card-Jitsu. *It is believed that Sensei lived in the Grey Maintence before he built the Dojo. *While Sensei was digging the Dojo up, he was dressed in a brown Japanese coat. *It is impossible to impersonate him, but it is possible to get pretty close. *Sensei can walk on walls. Category:Famous Penguins